Ahsoka Tano decides its time get even with rest of the Female Jedi
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Ahsoka decides that she has had a nuff from the Female Jedi Masters. She thinks its time to teach them a lesson in something


Ahsoka Tano decides its time to get even with the rest of the Female Jedi Master now

Ahsoka walked in to her room then open up a secret door in her room that help the biggest strap-on dildo no one has every seen yet.

It was like 20 inchs long and at least as wide as say two and a half Light sabers. The fact that she was even thing about trying it out on any one of them was unthinkable to say the least now.

But Ahsoka thought it was time now to teach them all a lesson that they never for get.

Her play was to call Master Shaak Ti, Master Aayla Secura, Master Lumanaria; Padawan Barries Offrie now to her quarters now and then let them in. After that she would lock the door with force powers she could use and seal it for good then.

She asks then to come to her quarters now and waits for them there. Shaak Ti finaly knock on the door and Ahsoka opens the door and lets the four of them in to her quarters then shut the door behind them sealing it shut.

Barries turns quickly around realizing the door is now shut for good and seal.

Ahsoka what is this all about and why did you call the four of use to your quarters. Then seal the door shut?

Ahsoka looks at Barries now then say its time you four learned a lesson now from me all of you.

Shaak ask what you mean Ahsoka.

Shaak she says as you are the one that is going to be fucked by me first with this huge strap-on I have.

What you're never going to do that to me at every Ahsoka got it.

Oh yes I am

No your not and get away from me with that thing.

She force pushes Shaak to her knees and then say you will do as you're told now and obey me.

No I won't

Yes you will obey me

No I won't Ahsoka…

You will obey me Shaak, you will obey me now.

Shaak soon realize that she was going to have no chosen but to obey her now.

Shaak was now under her control now

Barrie you will obey me now.

I will obey you Ahsoka my master.

Lumanaria you will obey me as well to now.

Yes Ahsoka my master I will obey your commands.

Aayla you will obey your new master now.

No I won't Ahsoka

Yes you will obey me now Aayla and you will obey me she says again and again.

Yes my master Tano I will obey you.

Good now she said you four will take your clothes off now. Then you will all get on you hands and knees now for me.

Yes are master they all said at the same time and will obey.

You all will give me your light sabers now and I will keep them for my self do you understand me my slaves.

Yes master we obey.

The four of them gave Ahsoka there light sabers now then turned back the way they were before facing away from her now again.

Ahsoka then goes to the back ok Aayla now and gags her mouth shut. She says this is how you're going to be Aayla my slave now and grins. She keeps going to every one them and putting the gag in there mouth so they can can't get help at all now.

"Barries you're going to learn now what its like to be some ones slave. As well what it means to be obedient. You should also know Barrie that I am not going to be easy on you or nice to you in any way. In fact I am going to be the opposed to you

This means I am going to fuck you so hard and rough you'll be crying and moaning in pain by the time I get through with you Barrie's my slave.

Master I am your willing slave to do with as you choose to now and for every.

"Good because I'm going to make sure you do understand that soon all of you my salves all of you. She says grinning evil and naughty."

Chapter 2: Ahsoka Tano makes Shaak Ti fuck Barries Offrie in the ass with a strap-on now.

Shaak Ti you stand up now and put this strap-on you then I want you to go over to Barries and fuck her ass so hard now got me slave.

Yes master I will do as you say my master.

Barries tries to scream. But realizes that she can't because of the gag that she has in her mouth now. Shaak steps up behind her, and then grabs Barries by the hips hard. Spreading her ass cheeks well as she positions the strap-on in between those wet pink lips of barriers ass now.

Shaak fiercely push's the cock all the way in with one go now.

"Barries," tries to scream loudly. But she can't as the cock go goes deep in to her ass now.

Shaak now fuck here hard I want to see this bitch slave of my in pain as you do this to her make me proud now Shaak.

Does as she was told. Shaak makes Barrie's ass as sore and painful as she push's and rides the slave's ass good.

Now Aayla you're going to know what your punishment is soon a nuff as soon as Shaak is done with Barries she is going to take you next the same way also. But a lot more painfully then she did this little Barries one. By the way Aayla I think it's about time you got your color put on you now then.

Ahsoka walked over to the closet now. Then she open the door to her it reach down and pulls out a box that has four collar's in it. As well and leashes that go with each one of the collars also now. After she opened the box then pulls out the collars.

She walked up to them one at a time now and then looked them in the eyes. The four slave then and puts there collars on around there neck very tightly. Ahsoka then hook's the leashes to each of the collars after that now.

Now Shaak crawl to me on your hands and knees for me slowly. 'Shaak didn't try to say no or to try at all to not obey her. But in stead she crawled right up to Ahsoka near her legs in front now. Then she waited for what was in store for her self **.**

 **I will add more when i have to and fix anything that is wrong with this story when i have time as well**


End file.
